


all I want for christmas is you

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Dinner, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Overall cuteness, Secret Relationship, Shenanigans, turned Not So Secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Well, I totally mangled the ham, so I’ve been relieved of all cooking duties.” Danton relays, in between sips of pinot noir. “And Santa left me a knitted sweater and a pair of airpods, so I’d say I made out pretty well. How about you?”This earns a chuckle out of Sean, but he quickly becomes serious again. He speaks as if he has to focus on what he’s saying. “Well, my uh. My family asked me if I had a girlfriend, so I told them the truth.”
Relationships: Danton Heinen/Sean Kuraly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	all I want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> this is set a few years in the future, maybe one or two.  
> please enjoy~

“Guess who?” Sean says, coming up behind Danton and wrapping his arms around his waist.

He nuzzles his face into Dan’s long, straw colored hair. He seriously missed this; missed the smell of Danton’s cologne and the way his soft skin feels pressed up against his. Christmas break had been far too long, and though it was only three days, it was the longest three days of his life. The other side of the bed was so cold without him.

Danton whips around, startled at first, but it only takes a few seconds for his puzzled look to turn into a bright smile. 

Taking no time, he wraps his arms around Sean’s neck for a proper hug, pulling him close. It’s comforting to finally be in the arms of someone who cares about him, a contrast to the days he just spent pretending to care about distant family members he sees maybe once or twice a year. He pulls away for a second, remembering that they’re in the locker room where anyone could walk in on them, but Sean clings on and Danton isn’t one to object to his boyfriend’s wishes.

When they finally untangle, Dan gets a good look at Sean; he notices something is different but he can’t quite put his finger on it. Did he get a haircut over break or something? New shoes? He feels bad for not being able to tell- and then it hits him. Sean, for some reason, is wearing a brand new suit. It’s sleek and black and fairly simple, but Dan can tell he dropped more money on this suit than his others.

“So,” Danton starts, reaching out to fix Sean’s collar. His hand stays there, fixated on the velvety fabric. This is a much nicer suit that he expected.

“What’s with the new suit?’ Sean interrupts, finishing Dan’s sentence. He’s always doing that.

Danton laughs and removes his hand, taking Sean’s into his instead. He makes sure to peer around before initiating any affection; he knows without a doubt that the guys would be accepting, but at the same time, he’s always been very private about his personal life. “I mean, I was going to ask how your Christmas went, but we can talk about the suit if you want.”

“Thank you for respecting the drip, Karen,” Sean jokes, his cheeks flushing a little. “But I’m wearing this because I booked us a reservation at Menton’s for 7, where we can talk about everything that happened over break. So, you’ll probably want to get dressed in-” He looks down at his watch for a moment, “Right now, because it’s 6:30.”

Danton’s stomach falls faster than Carlo on a breakaway. His luggage is still stuck in transit from Vancouver and hasn’t arrived in Boston yet. Despite all his pleas with the airline, he’s been having to wear the same pair of sweats for three days now, and at this point he believes there may be something starting to grow on them.

“Couldn’t you have told me we’re going to the fanciest restaurant in Boston any earlier?! I have literally nothing to wear, my hair’s a mess, I look like crap-” Dan’s gone into a frenzy now, shoveling through the piles of dirty clothes in his locker, but to no avail. 

Sean places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from the clothing explosion that now lays at their feet. 

“It’ll be fine, we can run to my place real quick and you can get changed there.” Sean checks his watch again, his face twisting this time. It does nothing to make Danton feel any better, as he stands there in his damp joggers and pokemon t-shirt. “Actually, we won’t really have time for that…”

-

When they pull up to the restaurant, Dan can already feel his face start to redden. The establishment is far too nice for how he looks right now.

He’s only been to Menton’s once, and it was after the Eastern Conference Final victory. It’s certainly been a while, and though most of that night was an intoxicated haze, one of the few things he can recall was Gryz ordering a giant bowl of caviar and Jake pouring his champagne into it. Everyone laughed and took turns sipping out of the concoction while the staff were forced to watch on in horror and disgust. He’s still amazed they didn’t get banned from the place, but Zee’s generous tip probably helped prevent that.

That night was so special to him for so many reasons. He’d never been that deep into the playoffs before, and being from Canada it was every kid’s dream to make it to the cup finals- another one to win it, but no one speaks of what happened against the Blues.

It was also the night when he and Sean first kissed. They were so drunk, and Sean refused to go back to his place because his family was in town and he didn’t want to wake them up. Thanks to Bergy calling them an Uber, they were able to stumble their way to Danton’s. His impaired coordination meant he couldn’t get his key in the door, and it was so, so cold outside that all they had the energy to do was cuddle on the doorstep. Once they made eye contact was when Sean leaned in, and the rest is mostly a blur.

Sometimes he gets upset that he can’t remember everything about what happened with Sean that night. He wants to relive what it felt like to have his lips against his for the first time; he desperately wants to know if it was like fireworks or if it was more like a sparkler. A part of him knows that things wouldn’t be the way they are now if the stars hadn’t aligned like they did that night, which is good enough for him. Still, he wonders.

Before they enter, Sean turns to him, shuffling off his suit jacket and handing it to him. 

“I know it isn’t much, but at least you’ll be able to cover up Pikachu there.” He motions towards the giant yellow rat on Dan’s shirt. If he wasn’t self conscious before, he’s even more so now.

After what feels like an eternity of waiting and being judged by a few old couples around them, they finally make their way to the table. Sean makes sure to ask for the darkest seating available, at the request of his ashamed boyfriend. It only takes a minute for the waiter to come with their wine. Danton can finally take the edge off, and finds himself pouring an extra large glass.

“Woah, save some for me.” Sean pokes fun at his wine aunt tendencies, but Dan doesn’t pay any attention to it and keeps pouring till he’s satisfied. “So, tell me, how did your break go?”

He doesn’t have to think much about it. As far as holidays go, it was pretty generic. Decorated the tree, burnt some cookies, played in the snow, defrosted his fingers, and of course played some pond hockey with his cousins. His family’s pretty progressive, and Danton’s already out to everyone, so he didn’t have to worry about any nail-biting dinner conversations. He still wonders how Sean’s family would react, though.

Sean’s from Ohio, which in Dan’s limited knowledge of America is a mixed bag when it comes to politics. At least Sean’s mom seems cool from what he’s heard of her, but he’s not so sure about the rest of his family members. Sean described them as ‘hockey rednecks’, which doesn’t exactly inspire hope or acceptance. It’s come to the point where he's at least relieved that they both have steady jobs and can support themselves financially without assistance from family, but the emotional support is always the most important part.

“Well, I totally mangled the ham, so I’ve been relieved of all cooking duties.” Danton relays, in between sips of pinot noir. “And Santa left me a knitted sweater and a pair of airpods, so I’d say I made out pretty well. How about you?”

This earns a chuckle out of Sean, but he quickly becomes serious again. He speaks as if he has to focus on what he’s saying. “Well, my uh. My family asked me if I had a girlfriend, so I told them the truth.”

Dan’s jaw tenses. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. If he were at home right now, he might have done a spit take. Sean always told him he was going to tell him beforehand when he was planning to come out, but he went and did it anyway.

“You what?”

“I simply told them the truth. I told them I have a fiance.” Sean beams back at him, and pulls out a small velvet box from underneath the table. "Please be my present this year."

Dan can’t believe how oblivious he’d been the whole time (and how cheesy that line was), but his heart is swelling a thousand sizes and he’s nearly about to cry as stray tears escape his eyes. All he wants to do is scream yes, but words escape him in the moment, so he nods until he feels like his head is about to fall off. Sean slips the ring on his finger in the midst of all the chaos; it’s snug and silver and it fits perfectly.

If there were such a thing as firework moments, this would be it.

“Talk about a christmas gift.” Dan laughs, wiping his face dry with the expensive suit jacket. “Here, let me give you your present.”

He leans over the table, taking Sean’s face into his hands and plants maybe a thousand kisses on him. Maybe two thousand. He doesn’t care who sees.

\- 

Game day has come around the corner, and they’re playing Buffalo. Dan always hates playing there because it’s freezing; even more freezing than Canada somehow. He’s also jealous of Eichel’s flow, but he’ll never admit it to anyone because lord knows Sean wouldn’t let him hear the end of that one.

He’s busy taping sticks and shooting the breeze with Sean and Anders when Charlie comes up to him, looking somewhere a mix between confused and upset.

“Hey guys, have you seen my tape anywhere? I can’t seem to find it. Swore I left it in my stall.” He says distracted, while searching the tapes in each of their hands to see if they’re his. 

Sean looks over to Anders, who smiles back with a mischievous grin. Bjorkie totally stole his tape.

“Sorry, Chuck, we haven’t seen it.” Sean replies, trying to present as apologetic as possible. He’s barely keeping a straight face, it’s hard even for Dan not to burst out laughing.

Charlie stalls for a moment, focusing his gaze intently before giving up. “Oh well, I’ll find it eventually.” He goes to walk away, but turns toward Anders, who believes he’s been busted for his tape-stealing crimes. Instead, he gets a very different response.

“Isn’t it weird how Dan and Sean ended up with matching rings. Like, what are the chances? Haha."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it  
> if you'd like please give feedback i'd appreciate it so much~


End file.
